onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cronus Yam
"You think it's easy to catch me? Believe me, no one alive has ever done it". ''- Cronus to Sang Yu'' Cronus Yam, also known as Ba'al, '''and the '''Mad Bomber, is the leader of The Titans and a member of the Shahanshah. He is one of the most powerful pirates in the world and highly disgraces the World Government and the Tenryuubito as he proved to kill or attempted to assassinate high ranking members of the World Government, including Lord Bellomont of the Five Lords. Appearence He, over time, has changed his appearance since he posses a rare gift to be able to "shed his skin". He wore a black Chesterfield coat at one point in his life with a black top hat, just like Bellomont. He then after the Titan-Olympus War changed into a young man with an orange aristocratic shirt with a white covering around his neck. His current appearance is now a black leather overcoat with black silk pants. He wears underneath a grey longshirt ratifying his older persona. If he doesn't shed, his body becomes old and the shedding comes naturally till his skin decays. His oldest and current version that hasn't shed is at 63. He was for his first two 'lives' much younger since he had to use his "gift" to shed his skin by his power. History The Titans I Over two thousand years before the Void Century, there existed a tribe known as the Titans. It was led by originally led by Caelus, a brutal tyrant that imprisoned his children with their mother in a deep pit known as Tartarus. The mother, Tellus, told Cronus, her youngest son, to rid of Caelus as he was planning to end the world "with the powers of the heavens". Cronus modestly accepts this, escapes the pit, and hunts down his father. The young boy finds and challenges him to a duel and was being crushed. Caelus was about to finish him until Cronus unlocked his gift by castrating his father and throws his body into the sea, drowning him. He then sets his brothers and sisters from the pit and rellocated to an uninhabited island that they renamed Othrys. He and his sister, Rhea, took control and led the titans. He expanded his land that controlled humans as well to strengthen his power and influence However, he learned of another rivaling tribe known as the Olympians that sought to rule the these lands. To counter this threat, he trained and prepared an army of his titans to combat them. They were led by Zeus, a powerful Olympian warrior and king, whose abilities of the Goro Goro no Mi were more superior to that of Enel. Cronus and Zeus met and combatted first as an attempt to fend the other off. However, this failed as they couldn't beat the other. They decided to wage war between each others' tribe in a large war known as the Duel of the Supreme Being. Duel of the Supreme Being The war raged for over 500 years, making it the longest war in the Timeline of One Piece. During this war, Cronus and Zeus first fought in single combat for 100 years but couldn't best the rival. Unlike the rest of the Titans and Olympians who continued to fight their respective warrior, they crafted an ancient weapon to destroy the other. They were named after their creators, Zeus and Cronus. At the final stages of the war, they activated their weapons and subsequently ended the conflict. Out of the unknown number of survivors, Cronus is the only known survivor of the war. The fate of the remaining Titans and Olympians is yet to be revealed. Post War Years and Void Century After the war, he tried to find his former family members but aimlessly gave up. He resorted to deep depression and loneliness for such a long time. He even decided to "shed" his youthful skin into that of a "new" man. He stumbled upon the Kingdom of Auricias and was founded by Bellomont. He refused to reveal his past but remained in Auricias. He even fought against the ancient kingdom simply because he "didn't care." He left Auricias after the war and rellocated to various places and islands. He was more devistated about his lost tribe. Titans II Before the age of pirates, Cronus sought to renew the lost glory of the original Titans. The obvious thing he knew was that there was little to no trace of the original Titans. Since he couldn't mingle with humans because of his powers, he decided to find humans with unique feats. He founded these "unique" humans and overtime built an army which called the Titans, a namesake for his former tribe. Abilities *'Heavens Aura': He is among the few people that posses the Heavens Aura, a powerful ability that can give the user extra strength, speed, and knowledge. He is one of its oldest users. He could shoot small bolts of energy, convert it into his body for extra power, and create a sword of its energy. His signature technique with this is the ability to "shed" his skin to become a different person. *'Bombing:' He eventually gained the knowledge to craft powerful bombs and weapons that can be very explosive. He is noted for creating his own superweapon named after himself. Trivia *He is based on the Greek God of the same name and Roman God Saturn. He is the son of Gaia and Uranus and overthrew his father but was overthrown by his son Zeus. *There was a war between the Titans and Olympians called the Titanomachy, which led to the Titans' impisonment. *His titles Ba'al and surname Yam are originated from Canaanite Religion, Ba'al being lord and Yam a God of the sea, suggesting that Cronus claimed the entitlement of the whole world of One Piece. Category:Pirates Category:Captains Category:Pirate Captains Category:Male